1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to auto body finishing and more particularly pertains to an apparatus and method which may be used to correct small imperfections or occluded dirt particles in a painted surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of small battery powered tools is known in the prior art. More specifically, most of such tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of drilling, cutting or the like are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Typical of such tools of those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,905,429; 4,930,853; 5,042,592; 4,958,432; and 4,932,294.
Most of such tools used for surfacing paint or the like contact the surface directly and will mar the painted surface while sanding or grinding off imperfections thereon.
In this respect, the surfacing device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of treating a freshly painted surface containing occluded imperfections to remove the same without damaging such surface.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved devices which can be used for treating such painted surfaces. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.